Peddie Fabina & Jocol! JaylaHeart ONESHOT DAY!
by i-love-u-4eva-and-always
Summary: for JaylaHeart 's ONE-SHOT DAY! Eddie and Fabian get sent into the future, PEDDIE AND FABINA and things are not as they seem, becasue Patricia and Nina arn't... well we ain't gonna give it all away this is a colab with wolfienjhoanf. R&R. ENJOY!


i-love-u-4eva-and-always & wolfienjhoanf ONE-SHOT for JaylaHeart 's HOA one-shot day.

This is a Peddie and Fabina one-shot. Review.

Fabian's P.O.V.

Eddie and I had just banished another demon. I had found out I was the descendant of Horus. So at the moment life was good. Nina went to sleep in my arms right after we said the words that kept me going through the coming week/night.

Our first 'I love you' and of course I said it back.

Life was good, but it never stays good.

Eddie's P.O.V.

Fabian and I had just banished another demon. We had found out Fabian was the descendant of Horus. So at the moment life was good. Yacker went to sleep in my arms right after we had said the words that kept me going through the coming week/night.

Our first 'I love you' and of course I said it back.

Life was good but it never stays good.

I woke up on my own that morning, but it wasn't my own room, well it probably was but it wasn't MY room it was an older me's room. It was VERY weird. Well I went to go and look around this apartment. As I looked in a mirror I saw myself and I had aged well! I heard a voice, couldn't make out what it was saying but it sounded familiar and as I followed this mysterious voice, to another room and I walked smack-bang into Fabian!

Fabian's P.O.V.

I had woken up in a weird room, and I could hear footsteps. So I spoke quietly (maybe a little too quietly) "hello...?" I walked toward the footsteps and walked right into Eddie (who was half naked).

"Hey!" Eddie greets me, I reply with a nod of my head.

"Whoa! You're older!" We say together.

"This is freaky! Look before we get ahead of ourselves, look at my room, there's pictures of Nina everywhere!" He looks into the room, as I look into his and it is the same but Patricia instead of Nina.

"Eddie, there's an address on this paper, I say we start there they may have some answers." I say taking my leader role that Nina likes. Ah, Nina. Where is she anyway?

Soon we find the address and knock on the door. Nina answers.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

I'm stood looking at her stunning as ever.

"Yes, we're here to see you. Can we come in?" Eddie replies.

She ushers us in as all I can do is stare at her.

Eddie's P.O.V.

I can tell Fabian is just going to gawk at Nina all day so I take lead role,

"okay, so this is gonna sound really weird, but where is Patricia?" I say, Fabian nudges me in the ribs and reiterates my sentence "he means, how is Patricia?"

"how am i what?" Patricia speaks coming out of, what I assume is her room wearing her pj's. I just look at her all grown up, time has been kind to her as well. I hear a male voice coming from inside Patricia's room "honey, who's out there?" he comes out wearing a suit! I mean come on! Patricia and a guy with a 'up-his-own-ass' job, seriously can you see that? Nina answers his question, "well, they are... I'm not really sure... but they look familiar, don't they patricia" she askes with a little emphisis on the last part. If i know the chosen one (and i do) then she knows something. This dude then seems to get a little agruvated "Nina! How could you let two strangers into your home! That could be lethal!" Nina rolls her eyes and Patricia just stands there looking – well glaring at me. The male spoke again, "well I'm off to the office, later love." He speaks and kisses her on the cheek, Patricia HATES pet names, apart from Yacker, because you know it was from me. He leaves and Nina walks over to stand next to Patricia. They both start yelling at us like 'what are you doing here' and all that chizz. Me and Fabian looked to the floor. Then Fabian stood.

Fabian P.O.V.

I stood and spoke "we don't know why we're here we woke up right after we banished Jocol and now we're here and we don't know why. Help us, please!"

"Why do you want us to help you? You haven't spoken to us in 5 years and now all of a sudden you want us? Well it don't work like that, buddy!" Patricia spoke full of spite.

"WAIT! WHAT? Look the last thing we remember is falling asleep with you in our arms, (I point to Nina as Eddie points to Patricia) just after we said I love you." I say.

"No, the last thing was I broke up with you because we never spent time together." Nina says.

"And I broke up with YOU because YOU were spending too much time with Miss Chosen One here." Patricia says to Eddie.

"Right, me and Yacker-"Eddie starts but is stopped by Patricia screams

"Don't call me that!"

Eddie continues "will go in the bedroom (Patricia scoffs) and you two (he points to me and Nina) can stay out here."

After Patricia and Eddie leave Nina says "Talk!"

"OK like I said the last thing I remember is you falling asleep in my arms after saying 'I love you' for the first time, then we woke up in a strange apartment. And then we found an address, followed it, and it lead us to you. And we're 21 it's freaking me out but most importantly... Sorry just give me a sec my leg itches like mad!"

"Fabian, isn't that where Jocol marked you?"

Patricia P.O.V.

As soon as we walk into my room i stand there waiting for him to explain. And just like school he started "OK like I said the last thing I remember is you falling asleep in my arms after saying 'I love you' for the first time, then we woke up in a strange apartment. And then we found an address, followed it, and it lead us to you. And we're 21 it's driving me insane but most importantly... Sorry just give me a sec my ankle itches like crazy"

"Will you stop itching and just tell me already."

"inpatient, much?" he asks me.

" well yes, actually, I have places to go people to see and your ruining that so get on with it! And why should I believe you anyway?"

"because, wait Fabian, Nina, get in here!" they entered my bedroom, which I was not happy about! Fabian was itching his leg, right where his mark was! OH MY GOD! I was about to talk when Nina took the words out of my mouth, "OH MY ANUBIS! IT'S JOCOL!"

Five days later (still Patricia P.O.V.)

So, were really close to getting Fabian and Eddie home. I was reading Harry Potter and the deathly hallows on the couch when Jacob walked in. (that's her boyfriend, the one with the-stuck-up-his-own-ass job) he walked into her room without so much as a greeting! She followed him and he was, what a surprise, cleaning her room! "hey, Jake?" he didn't look up. "Jake, u look a bit flustered, do you want to take a shower together, maybe?" she asked through her eyelashes. He stared up at her, "Patricia! Gross! Think of the bacteria!" she rolled her eyes. She was getting fed up with this relationship! she was dating him too try and get over Eddie. They were complete opposites! Eddie was fun, Jacob wasn't. Eddie liked music, Jacob didn't. Eddie knew what Patricia was on about, JACOB NEVER DID KNOW! And she was fed up of it! So she shouted at Jacob "were done you never do anything i want to do it's all Jacob this, Jacob that, think if this Patricia, you NEVER have any fun! EVER! We have to brake up!" he stood and walked out, without a word and Patricia had one more thing to do, she walked to Eddie and Fabian's apartment and banged on the door, loud. Eddie answered and Patricia grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him right in the mouth – and the sparks were there, because they never left.

Nina P.O.V.

So I came over to Fabian's apartment and straight away smelt the aroma of baking! I knocked and Fabian says "It's open!"

I walk in and the smell becomes immediately overpowering "It smells so amazing! Can I lick the bowl?"

"Yes! Who else would I give such an important job to?"

After a while I look over at Fabian who has a got an evil smile on his face.

"Fabian what are you-"I stop as an egg as hit me square in the chest! I look up to see the culprit laughing! How dare he! "Think this is funny do you?" I ask

"Yep! Very!" He replies just before I throw my own egg and hit him near his heart. "It's War Martin!" "Bring It On Rutter!"

And before you know it the walls are caked in anything and everything from egg to flour.

Fabian as one last egg in his hand, just as he corners me! Drat!

"Give up, Amneris?"

"Never, Horus!" she said, patronisingly.

And just as he looks like he's going to plant the egg in my hair, I close my eyes waiting for the impact, instead feeling his strong arms wrap around my waist and spin me around, we see Patricia come out of the shower in a towel ONLY! She looks embarrassed, grabs the peanut butter and goes back into the bathroom, Fabian yells "We may need to use that shower!" Eddie replies with "nah, we're not finished!"

Fabian whispered to me "come on, there's a shower at my place." I felt a smirk and blush grow on my face as he led me out of the apartment.

Eddie P.O.V.

So, today was the day we were supposed to be sent back, we met Jocol in the old Frobisher-Smythe library. Fabian *word-fought* with Jocol (well, he was trying, but he was rubbish! Next time I will do the distracting and banishing!). Whilst some old osirion/chosen one told me how to banish him to the depths of Egyptian hell. Once he'd done the whole 'I WILL GET YOU' speech we realised we hadn't gone back to our time. Then Fabian noticed that I was disappearing, and so was he! So I went over to Yacker. "hey, now that I'm going back to my own time, this won't have happened and I promise to spend time with you and not to ignore you so that if this does happen again, we will be together." "shut up, Yacker" she said kissing me, using her nickname. We made-out until I was almost certain that i was back in my time. Me and Fabian stood together and I said to Patricia "at least I know the reason for your peanut butter addiction, now." She smirked, and liked her lips.

Fabian P.O.V.

After I was absolutely sure that Jocol would never be back I walked over to Nina and span her around, "You know, I never found out what you were going to do after baking." She said with a glisten in her eye that only glistened when she was trying to be seductive. I caught on and replied with "I think you know the answer to that one, Nina." I did nothing more but kiss her one last time, before going back to my own time.

Before I knew it I was back in Anubis House, and my arms and legs were tangled up in Nina's. I leant over to find out she was asleep, I kissed her lips, before going asleep myself, "Sweet dreams I hope, My Chosen One."

No-one P.O.V.

The next day Fabian and Eddie discussed the week that had just happened, and decided to tell Patricia and Nina, that didn't really go down well, but that's a different story. For now they are just happy living in their own time. Remember when Fabian said that 'life never stays good' well not unless you have a family like theirs.

Meanwhile in the last minutes of older Nina and Patricia's time (still no-one P.O.V):

"So, what was that thing with Eddie and peanut butter?" the blond asked the red-head.

She replied with a smirk and a shake of her head, "just, err, that I have a real addiction for it..."

Nina nodded, and the memory resurfaced. "The shower..." she replied with her voice going higher than Patricia had ever heard, and could tell she was disgusted, but that only made Patricia chuckle. They faded into the light, but stayed in Eddie and Fabian's memories, Always.

***word-fought* we couldn't remember what the word was, so we just used this, please review if you now the word we wanted to use, thanks :L**

**Review.**

**i-love-u-4eva-and-always & wolfienjhoanf**

**Sibuna *puts hand over right eye* **


End file.
